


Twas the night before Christmas

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Poetry, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: J_Q you mentioned something about sexy time right? And why not have it in the night before Christmas!!Comments are like presents for me, so leave lots!! Lol





	Twas the night before Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas,  
when down in the ball pit  
The boys were debating who was more lit.

That Gallagher was hung, by golly Mick knew  
And hopes that his pants he'd soon undo.

 

The boys didn't require things like a bed,  
While they had room here for a bit of head;  
And as Mickey finished his nightcap,  
Ian just settled down with a pat of his lap,

 

When Mick sat down they both knew who'd be batter,  
With a smile and a wink this was the usual natter.  
His pants were down to his ankles in a flash,  
Tore open the belt and the cold made him abash

 

The taste of his lips makes Mickey moan  
Gave a nod as he was ready to be blown.  
And Ian with his green eyes so bright and horny  
A husky voiced Mickey said "down on your knee"

 

With Ian's mouth wrapping around his dick  
He knew in a moment this could be quick  
More rapid Ian thrust, Mickey's hands in the hair of flame  
And he grunted and moaned and called out his name;

 

"Fuck, Ian! Fuck, oh God! Fuck, yes! and ahhh.  
Go, harder! Go, deeper! Go, On and JESUS!  
To  Mickey this was perfect, he thought that was all  
Till Ian moved his hand, up into his balls!"

  
Swallowing and swallowing right down to the base,   
Mickey groaned encouragement while grabbing the pole to brace.

His eyes did roll back, his words were quite crass  
As he yelled "gallagher fuck me in the ass."

 

And then, in a pop Ian's lips he did remove  
Grabbing and spinning Mickey it was obvious he approved  
As he drew his cock to line with Mick's hole,  
In went his cock, causing Mick's hips to roll.

 

He exhaled in excitement with the redhead inside  
The pushing and rocking made Mick's eyes wide.  
His body ached and arched ready to spasm  
Ian went faster with some sounds of enthusiasm

 

His eyes how they squinted and squeezed Ready to cum.  
Grabbing his own cock making circles with his thumb.  
Ian's delicate hands held tight on his hips  
With tounge and teeth scraping he loved the feel of his lips

 

His ass did shine in the winter moon's light,  
But Ian didnt mind cause God mick was tight  
Ian had a large cock it was no vermicelli  
But he came, and he moaned he waited till he felt like jelly

 

He arched and he moaned as mick finished up  
And with a jerk and a turn his jeans he did up  
A wink of his eye and leaned in for a kiss  
This night had brought him nothing but bliss.

 

Ian sat down, exhausted as could be  
Mick looked at him all filled -- with glee  
And got down on one knee  
"Ian I love ya, would ya marry me?"

 

He sprang to his feet wrapping his arms around Mick,  
With a nod and a kiss that did the trick.  
But Ian did add "only cause I love your dick"  
"Happy Christmas to all and to all a good Fuckin' night" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J_Q you mentioned something about sexy time right? And why not have it in the night before Christmas!! 
> 
> Comments are like presents for me, so leave lots!! Lol


End file.
